This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment networks are known to facilitate payment account transactions, through which consumers are able to fund purchases of products, such as, for example, goods and services. In connection therewith, or apart therefrom, the payment networks are known to provide a variety of services, which are manifest in dozens or even hundreds of applications dispersed geographically throughout the payment networks and often supported by a number of different development teams. To provide desired quality of the services associated with the applications, the payment networks often rely on development teams, and/or further on support teams, to maintain the applications, and when necessary, address issues, revisions, and/or improvement for the applications. When the applications rely on other applications, or are relied on by other applications, the teams are known to work together to maintain the applications.
Separately, application performance management tools are available to detect potential issues with applications. Typically, these tools predefined a set of performance measures generically, which are then selected and/or used to gauge the performance of the deployed applications.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.